


an overdue thanks

by starrydreams



Series: warm up fics [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Uhhhhhh?, i guess, talk about wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: “I haven’t gotten to say... Thank you for what you did for Taako, Merle, and Magnus in Wonderland.”





	an overdue thanks

**Author's Note:**

> i was...........thinkin more abt how lup wouldve felt in wonderland and This Happened. anyway sorry my warmup fics have been so Short

     “Barry?” Lup asked softly, shifting so she could look up at him from her place snuggled up to his chest. A long day of reapering called for a long time of cuddling after dinner, both exhausted from the work that they had to do. They had been chasing down some liches that Kravitz dumped on them in favor of a very important date with Taako. The couple hadn’t minded, but the hunt got Lup thinking after a while.

     She specifically got thinking about the last liches she encountered, that they encountered--the Wonderland Liches. Thinking about the two of them always made her angry, made her furious. The entire time she had been in the staff she fumed with anger and guilt that she couldn’t do anything to help her brother, her friends. She wanted to, she wanted to get out desperately to help, but she was stuck in that awful place.

     But then she had noticed Barry was there, and Magnus noticed that Barry was there, and she relaxed from her place inside the staff. She knew that Barry wouldn’t let anything happen to them, that he would do everything in his power to keep them alive or keep them safe. She hadn’t known exactly what he  _ could  _ do, but she never doubted him before and she had no reason to then.

     “Mm?” Barry answered and lifted a hand to run his fingers through her hair.

     “I haven’t gotten to say... Thank you for what you did for Taako, Merle, and Magnus in Wonderland.”

     The hand in her hair paused and soon after she was being moved closer to him, arms wrapping snuggly around her torso. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and soaked in the heat and comfort that the gesture provided her. She felt him rest his head on hers.

     “Of course, babe. You don’t have to thank me for that one- I wouldn’t have let anything happen to them.”

     “I know, I know. It’s just... I couldn’t do anything while stuck inside the staff and I felt so... Useless, so helpless. You being there made it… not so frustrating.”

     “I don’t think killing one of them counts as ‘couldn’t do anything.’”

     Lup rolled her eyes and lightly hit his arm, earning a chuckle from him. “You know what I mean, Bluejeans.”

     “Yeah, I do.”

     The two went quiet and Lup buried herself more into his arms as she tried to push the events of Wonderland out of her mind. It worked, for the most part, especially with Barry’s soft rise and fall of his chest and his steady heartbeat. His fingers found him threading through her hair again and she felt… alright again. She wasn’t sure she would ever feel completely okay ever again, but she was as best as she could be right now. She was okay, Barry was okay, Taako was okay- downstairs working on something that had to do with his magic school. Magnus was okay with his dogs, and Merle was okay with his camp. They didn’t have to worry about things like Wonderland happening again.

     Lup took a deep breath and let herself fully relax. After a couple minutes, she fell asleep, happily snuggled in Barry’s arms.

     They were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you liked!!  
> also PLEASE sent me drabble/fic requests at @ krebstar on tumblr!! i wanna write more on there


End file.
